1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a light source device assembled in a projector, a projector, and a method of assembling the light source device.
2. Related Art
Presently, a data projector is frequently used as an image projection device that projects a video image or a screen of a personal computer and images or the like corresponding to image data stored in a memory card or the like on a screen. The projector displays a color image on a screen by condensing the light, which is emitted from a light source, to a micromirror display element called a DMD (digital micromirror device) or a liquid crystal plate.
Hitherto, a projector which uses a high-intensity discharge lamp as a light source has been the mainstream of such a projector. However, various projectors, which use a light-emitting diode, a laser diode, an organic EL, a phosphor, and the like as a light source, have been developed in recent years.
Meanwhile, there is concern that problems may be generated such that the laser diode or the like used as the light source is intentionally taken out from the inside of the projector and used for other purposes, and a user is exposed to a laser beam by accident. For example, JP-A-2001-267670 discloses a laser device that prevents a laser resonator from being intentionally separated from a laser device so that the laser resonator is used for other purposes.
However, JP-A-2001-267670 discloses a laser device of which a part of the laser resonator is broken when the laser resonator is separated, and does not disclose a structure where a light source is not easily separated from a laser device.